cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarlathotep
"Meaningless fun is what i live for." -''Nyarlathotep'' Nyarlathotep, born as the younger sister of another Outer god named Yog-Sothoth, is the famous Crawling Chaos, the Indestructible, ever-changing messenger, who can travel anywhere and everywhere for there is nothing that can stop her from crossing any distance, any dimensions. Leaves a mark of her presence no matter where she goes, creates catastrophic events that she herself helps to solve, all for the sake of her own meaningless entertainment. Unlike her sister, she never directly engages in the situation and generally tries to avoid combat as much as possible, but she will fight should the need arise. Prefers to keep to herself and her true form was seen by a select few. Others see the play, the role, another one-off form. But not her. Never her. Appearance Being the personification of chaos she does not really have a solid form that she would consider her actual looks. But throughout her own life, she existed in many forms and looks. Changed gender, her entire look, species, and many many other things. For that is her mortal form and it can be changed into anything. At the end of the day, only those who know her well can see the four forms she considers the closest to being her real ones. A black haired small girl, An ambiguously aged female with purple hair, a seductress with pink hair and hearts in her eyes and a woman with a developed figure and a stern gaze. Her real form, the one that exists outside of human understanding is the bizarre formation of body parts belonging to all races from all the worlds and endless chaos. Those who dare to gaze at her shall pay with their soul. So she prefers to stay in her mortal form forever. Playing with humans is more fun when they are whole. Personality Being the Crawling Chaos, the change itself, Nyarlathotep truly has a personality to match the said title. She does things mostly out single thought. She never really thinks things through before doing them. Most of her plans started as random ideas that she found funny and then senses a potential in developing them further. She is spontaneous and, sometimes, highly over-dramatic. Those qualities of her would leave many wondering how exactly is she a multiverse level entity? Well, Most of her behavior can be explained by the fact that her mind is a giant hive of constant conflicting personalities that take turns in taking control or just share input in the creative process of the Outer God. She fails to recognize many of her personalities, but her four of them managed to be a bit more dominant, influencing the appearance of her four favorite physical forms. Nyarlathotep Despises stagnation more than anything. She constantly travels all over the worlds and cannot stay in one place for too long. Everything becomes boring to her and she prefers to run and run further, seeking new sources of entertainment. She does have a common place to stay on earth, where her sister resides, but she visits it only when she gets homesick, or wants to relax and play binge-play some games. Speaking of those. She adores human entertainment. Be it, films, video games, comics and other things. Her giant mansion is filled with an absolute collection of every meaningless piece of entertainment. She does not like to fight since she knows the outcome of every battle will remain the same. She does not even bother protecting herself from the attacks of her enemies for the only person who can destroy her is her father, same with her sister. Unless, of course, she is not playing a role. Which of course, means she will switch up her act around as many times as needed. Speaking of playing roles. Nyarlathotep is an Actor by design. She loves creating fun scenarios and control them through manipulation. Even if the events she orchestrates, change the world she stages them in, she does not care. She loves doing something like this. and she will do that forever and ever. Biography At the beginning of time, Azatoth the dreamer created everything. In his dreams he made the first ones, the Outer ones come into existence. First, it was UD and Yog-Sothoth. Then, after some time, the Crawling chaos came to be, as well as others. Our tale focuses on the Crawling Chaos. Nyarlathotep took a very long time to fully realize herself. For she was inherently more unstable than any other Outer god. She was born of a nightmare after all. A rather unruly child, she was useful non the less, tasked with the messages of the gods that are to be delivered to those who wish to get them. As the time passed, the became bored of her day to day life. Her mania to be on the constant move, her fear of stagnation became a reality. And she became also known as the Eldritch Traveler. She travels to many locations. Unlike her older sister, she did not find any interest in becoming a human just, she went on a completely different path. She became the grand Puppeteer. Manipulating humans and other races through words, rather than her endless power. Changing forms, playing roles, she shapes many worlds to her own interest. She is neither a hero nor she is a villain, This was always like this. She could create world ending events just as quickly as help to solve them. She will ruin the lives of many for her sick games but also help restore balance and piece afterwards. She is the sole reason of many catastrophes that happened around the multi-verse and many of her incarnations are worshiped as gods. For the longest time, she did not pay attention to what has happened within the realm of her sister's stay. But she started to visit again, not too long ago. She wants to have fun, that's the main goal of her existence. Let's see how far this goal will lead her in the end.'' Powers & Abilities Being the Crawling Chaos, This Outer god stands at the current of change. She feels every single change within the world and can accelerate the process or slow it down. She controls where the stars go out and when the new worlds are born, along with their destruction. She is immortal by nature, for the world cannot exist without chaos. And while chaos still Exists, so will she, no matter how many times she is completely obliterated. Has the ability to change her own form endlessly, up to minor details. Her regeneration is the strongest among the Outer Gods even if it does not make a difference at the end of the day. She can split herself into several parts and she can exist in many places at once. Nothing can stop her transportation. She can bypass any barrier or restriction without fail. For the messenger must deliver the message no matter what. Miscellaneous - Her forms are actually somewhat related to the personalities within her head, but she does not realize that at all. -- She has a very weird sense of humor. Most of the time she is the only one laughing at her own jokes. Which does make sense to some extent. - She prefers to not disclose how many years she actually lived in the multi-verse. The only thing she says is that nobody will ever count up to this number. - She does not see a reason to actually do anything about her body. Interesting enough, she can just force herself to be as fit as she wants to be. Micro-changes like that allow her to laze around, eat exclusively junk food and still be pretty much fine. - She actually won several Cyber sport competitions, always changing how she looks though, so nobody knows that all those champions are her alone. - Unlike her sister, Nyarl takes enjoyment in her work, controlling change within the world always brings her amusement for the change will always bring with it new things. Will they be good or bad? She does not care, really. - She gets money through the internet. Many many possible professions that she enjoys. Including the spicy ones. - She has a giant world ending scythe berried under the cosplay and other nerdy shit. -She is completely immortal, and nothing short of her creator, Azathoth, can erase her. - Doesn't get embarrassed and doesn't react to teasing either. - Doesn't have qualms about killing, nor eating humans and others alike. They taste best when scared after all. - She considers herself above good and evil and more of a Chaotic Neutral.Category:Protagonist Category:Rose Family Category:Silver-Eyes Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Ascendance Team Category:Leader Category:Transformation